Soleil
by Vievin
Summary: AU, de annyira, hogy már fáj. Au. *szóvicc mód off* AU, középpontban démon!Kanadával. FrUk, bár csak említésképpen, és UkCan. UkCanból nagyon kevés van az FFneten, próbálok javítani a rátán :)


Csak ültem a földön, amit izzásig hevített az alatta folyó láva, de mégsem égetett, és nem tudtam elhinni az egészet. Könnyeim arcomra égtek, dühös mozdulattal töröltem le őket. Én választottam azt, hogy maradok. Hogy Alfred, a bátyám kiszabaduljon innen, és fehér szárnyú angyalként hasíthassa a vakító-kék eget, amilyen az ő szemszíne is. Az ő sorsa a szabadság volt, az enyém pedig... Hátrasandítottam, lila szemem a mögöttem álló Arthurra fókuszált. Annak idején azt hittem, hogy ő a megmentőm, aki kiszabadít a fájdalmakkal teli emberi létből. És végre együtt lehetek a bátyámmal, aki akkor már halott volt. Hát nem. Démonként élni szörnyűbb volt, mint hittem. A repülés, az csodálatos volt, de a fekete bőrszárnyak, mik hátamat díszítették, feketék voltak, ahogy farkam és szarvaim is, kőgyűrűk húztak le a vörös és fekete pokolba. Igaz, eredendően szürkék voltak, de mikor bátyám rabláncát is magamra csatoltam, hogy ő elmehessen, teljesen besötétedtek. Alfred azt mondta: „Inkább fehérnek kéne lenniük. Matthew, kettőnk közül te vagy az angyal." Nem igaz. Most már teljesen démon vagyok, mi van, ha bennem is felébred az gyilkolásvágy, ami fajtámat jellemzi? Nem akarok ölni. Bárcsak én is a szabad levegőn szárnyalhatnék! Újabb könnyek csordultak le arcomon, mire megtöröltem szemem, Arthur már mellettem állt.  
- Jól vagy? – kérdezte, s mikor felhúzott, úgy mértem végig, mintha most látnám először. Szarvai nagyok és feketék, régen hordozhatja magán az átkot. Szárnyai egymásra lapolt fémtollak, vérvörösen verik vissza a rengeteg lávapatak fényét, a kőgyűrűk a tövébe csúsztak. Eltűnődtem rajta, hogy a fehér napfényben milyen lehet. Ruházata egyszerű: sötétvörös ing, fekete nadrág, régi korokat idéző cipő. Mágia lehet rajta: itt lent, a fojtogató hőség és a mindenhol folydogáló magma poklában a könnyen gyulladó dolgok nem maradnak meg sokáig. A démonok tűzállóak, ruháik – ha nem védi varázslat – kevésbé. Én is mezítláb voltam. Végül visszatértem arcára: haja szőke, ezerfelé áll, zöld szemét talán macskától lopta, tekintetében megértés csillogott. Még egyszer megkérdezte:  
- Jól vagy? – Elfordítottam a fejem, csaptam egyet fekete, háromszögben végződő farkammal.  
- Igen. – Hazudtam, de Arthur annyiban hagyta a dolgot. Akkor döntöttem el, hogy megszököm. Ugyan a démonok nem bírják valami jól a napfényt, mégis jobb kint élni gyengén, mint itt lent a legerősebbnek lenni. Az ötlet gondolatára még egyet csaptam farkammal, amit Arthur észre is vett, de csak a szemöldökét húzta fel, nem kommentálta. Megcsapott egy frissen kibuggyant lávaforrás émelyítő, kénes bűze, ami mindent áthatott itt a mélyben, de én gondolatban már felszíni friss, hideg levegőt szívtam be. Hirtelen az egyik állandóan fújó forró légáramlat felém hozta Arthur parfümjét, ami varázslattal és frissességgel volt tele. Nem bírtam tovább: elfutottam. Úgyis, már csak néhány óra és szabad leszek. Csaptam egyet szárnyaimmal, de egyszerűen nem tudtam repülni. Persze, hiszen a szárnyaimat már négy súlyos kőgyűrű húzza le, nem enged repülni. Önként vállalt láncaim nem engedtek a szabadság felé. És én mégsem bántam ezt: ha ő szabadon röpködhet, én itt maradok helyette. (Mégsem.) De mégis... Szabadságra vágytam, és nem valakié árán. Saját erőmből jutok fel. Egyre erősebben verdestem denevérére emlékeztető szárnyaimmal, emlékezve arra, amikor egyszer túl erősen csaptam fel őket és majdnem összetörtek. Végül pár másodpercre öt centivel a talaj felé jutottam, de már teljesen ki voltam merülve. Csalódottan szusszanva terültem el ágyamon, félig magamhoz ölelve állatkámat, Kumajirout.  
- Ki vagy? – kérdezte a medve. Belesimítottam a vajszínű bundába: közel s távol ő volt az egyetlen fehér dolog ezen az átkozott helyen.  
- Matthew vagyok – suttogtam. És nemsokára szabad leszek. Kerül amibe kerül, elmegyek innét. Csak előbb alszom egyet...  
Mikor felébredtem, órám már hajnali fél egyet mutatott. (Itt a Pokolban 24 számos órák voltak, mivel nem lehetett tudni, éjszaka van-e vagy nappal.) Felálltam, utoljára megsimogattam Kumajirout és kimentem a szobámból. Friss voltam, tettre kész, ráadásul a legtöbb démon már aludt. Tökéletes idő a szökésre. Lassan, ráérősen, erőmet kímélve sétáltam el egy nagyobb lyuk alá, ami egyenesen a felszínre vitt. Csaptam egyet szárnyammal, el is emelkedtem a földről. Folyamatosan verdesve emelkedtem a magasba, ebben a feláramló forró levegő is segítségemre volt, de ahogy felfelé haladva hűvösebb lett, egyre nehezebben repültem, és a kőgyűrűk mintha százszoros súllyal húzták volna a szárnyamat a mélység felé. Ekkor követtem el a legnagyobb hibát: lenéztem. A kavargó vörös és fekete füst látványa megrémített – képes voltam itt eltölteni egy egész évet? –fáztam is, meginogtam. A szárnyaim felmondták a szolgálatot, és én halott kavicsként zuhantam alá.  
- Alfred! – kiáltottam, a számomra legkedvesebb (Miért nem?) nevével ajkamon akartam meghalni, de ekkor fémhangú suhogással két meleg, erős kar ragadott meg. Tágra nyílt szemmel bámultam a smaragdszín szempárba.  
- Bolond. – szólalt meg feddően Arthur, ahogy leereszkedtünk. – Két gyűrűvel is szinte lehetetlen feljutni, pláne néggyel. Bár, való igaz, majdnem háromnegyed útig eljutottál, de ha én nem vagyok, simán meghalsz. Matthew – ért földet kecses mozdulattal, engem még mindig karjai közt tartva, remegtem a félelemtől, a hirtelen forróságtól és még sok mindentől – Matthew, ígérd meg, hogy többé nem próbálsz felmenni. Veszélyes. És fent a... magunkfajtákat nem látják szívesen.  
- De az angyalok nem jöhetnek le – suttogtam erőtlenül, miközben talpra álltam – és én találkozni akarok Alfreddel... Mindenáron.  
Arthur sóhajtott, és eleresztett.  
- Következő alkalommal talán nem leszek itt, hogy elkapjalak. És akkor... – A mondat végét kimondatlanul is értettem.  
- Olyan nagy kérés, hogy szabadságra vágyom? A saját erőmből. Nem aggatom át másokra a láncaim, nem vagyok olyan önző. Ráadásul nem csak az enyém kellene átadnom, és hat gyűrűt senki nem bír el.  
- Négyet sem nagyon, pláne egy olyasvalaki, mint te – sóhajtotta. – Ígérd meg, hogy többet nem akarsz felmenni.  
- Nem ígérem meg. – Ne légy kegyetlen, kérlek. Nem akarlak utálni. – Egyszer szabad leszek, és bocsánatot kérek Francistól. – Mikor kimondtam nevelőapám, nem, soha nem volt mostoha, nevét, Arthur macskaszeme összeszűkült, hidegen fénylett.  
- Ki az a Francis? – sziszegte. Önkéntelenül hátrébb léptem, és csaptam egyet farkammal: a magas rangú démonok nem véletlenül lettek azzá.  
- A... a nevelőapám – hebegtem, majd nem bírva tovább smaragdragyogású, hideg, de mégis égető tekintetét, megfordultam, és a szobámba futottam. Az ágyamra dőlve szórakozottan végigsimítottam Kumajirou vajszín bundáján és a plafonra néztem.  
- Képzeld, egy pillanatra láttam az eget – suttogtam a fehér szőrszálakba. – Gyönyörű volt. Sötétkék, fényes, fehér csillagokkal pettyezve, a hold már majdnem teljes volt. Egy csoda. Már értem, Isten miért teremtette meg először a sötétséget: a napfényben nem látszanak a csillagok. És a bátyám minden éjjel ezek alatt röpködhet. – Éreztem, hogy a két önként magamra rakott, szárnyaim lehúzó kőgyűrű nyomása kisebb lesz: ha Alfred szabadon szállhat a csillagfényes égbolton, fehér csíkot hasítva a fekete, ezüstporral hintett szövetbe, már megérte. (Miért nem?) Elmosolyodtam, mikor rájöttem, hogy még van esélyem. Felálltam, macskaléptekkel legjobb barátom, Hollandia szobája felé haladva. Finoman kopogtattam, belülről csak egy mogorva „Szabad!" hallatszott. Mosollyal az arcomon léptem be.  
Fél óra múlva csüggedten léptem ki az ajtón. Nem csak hogy nem tette meg, amit kértem tőle, még meg is fenyegetett, hogy elárulja a tervem Arthurnak. Tudtam, hogy szeretetből teszi – nem akarja, hogy meghaljak – és ezt meg is köszöntem neki, abban a hitben hagyva, hogy letettem az őrült szándékomról. Aztán a szobám felé vettem az irányt. Belenéztem az asztalom fölött függő koszos, repedt tükörbe, és egy démon bámult vissza rám, lila íriszében elszántság villog, szemüvege visszatükrözi ezt, szinte rémisztő eltökéltsége. Ahogy a terve is. Elléptem a tükörből, még egyszer visszamosolyogva képmásomra, és óvatos mozdulattal szárnyamhoz nyúltam. Kitapintottam a két gyűrűt, amik a Pokolra való leszállásom közben kapcsolódtak rám, és a másik kettőt is, amit önként csatoltam fel. Ezeket magamon hagyom, nem kényszeríthetem vissza Alfredet sorsomba. Aztán a másikakhoz nyúlva egy-egy roppanással letörtem őket. Szabad vagyok, amíg meg nem halok, hamarosan. Gyorsan a lyukhoz futottam, és egy könnyed lebbenéssel a levegőben voltam. Száguldottam fölfelé, a törött gyűrűket odalenn hagyva. Végre megpillantottam a fényt: már derengett a hajnal, a csillagok lassan elhalványultak, ahogy a rózsaszín-arany derengés beterítette a horizontot. Szívembe vésve ezt a csodás látványt lebegtem a föld felett talán ha fél méterrel, majd följebb emelkedtem. Egy lankába torkollott a lyuk, amin feljöttem, a táj ismerősnek tűnt. Szám elé kaptam a kezem: hiszen pontosan ezen a nyíláson át szálltam le először a Pokolba! Már tudtam, mit tegyek: befogtam az erősödő napsütésben ijesztően törékenynek tűnő szárnyaim alá a szelet, és egyenest a házunkhoz repültem. Az épp olyan volt, mint mikor egy éve ott hagytuk, csak két kis, egyszerű sír jelent meg a kunyhó mellett. Egy hosszú, szőke hajú férfi guggolt az egyik mellett, hófehér virágokat rendezett el az egyik fejfa előtt. Halkan suttogott, és könnyek gördültek le arcán. Elszorult a szívem, és még mielőtt belegondolhattam volna, mit teszek, már ott voltam.  
- Hé, Francis – szólaltam meg tétován, mikor leereszkedtem mögé. A férfi felkapta a fejét, és megfordult, Átható, kék tekintete az enyémbe kapcsolódott, döbbenettel telt meg, könnyei elapadtak.  
- Matthew? – susogta. Bólintottam és odarohanva megöleltem. A szokásosnál kicsit tovább karoltam át, már kezdtem gyengülni. Fél órán belül elveszítem az összes erőmet és a napfény hatására meghalok. Aki eltöri a kőgyűrűit, az halálra van ítélve.  
- Apám... Eljöttem, hogy bocsánatot kérjek tőled. – Könnyek szöktek ki mindkettőnk szeméből, az örömcseppek összekeveredve hullottak le a barna hantokra.  
- Örülök neked – suttogta. – Aztán a bátyádat hol hagytad? – törölte ki szeméből a könnyeket, visszaváltott arra a ravaszkás vigyorra, amit mindig látni lehetett arcán.  
- Angyallá változtattam. Nem akartam, hogy lenn maradjon a Pokolban, amikor a Mennybe is juthat.  
- Inkább te vagy az – szorított ismét magához. Ekkor azonban a hátam mögé nézett és tekintete megkeményedett, finoman eltolt magától.  
- Mit keresel itt? – sziszegte, szeme jégkékké fagyott. Amikor megláttam haragja tárgyát, elfehéredtem.  
- Arthur...? Te mit keresel itt? – suttogtam. Ő szintén megdöbbenve bámult rám.  
- Mivel vetted rá ezt a gyermeket, hogy halált ígérve önmagának idejöjjön? – kérdezte végül. Én felé ugrottam, elbotlottam egy kőben és majdnem elestem, de egyensúlyomat visszanyerve álltam közéjük.  
- Arthur, ezt kérlek, most hagyd abba. Saját akaratomból hagytam el a Poklot. Hagyd békén, kérlek. Nem akarom látni, hogy két... – Megrázta a fejét, lenyelte a nyelvére toluló szavakat: „Nem akarom látni, ahogy két, számomra kedves férfi harcol." – hogy harcoltok. Francis felnevetett, Arthurnak címezve szavait.  
- Mi az, még mindig nem feledtél el? Pedig van már annak vagy száz éve is, hogy utoljára láttalak. – Rábámultam.  
- De hát te... – Torkomra forrt a szó, egyszerűen semmit sem értettem. Az emberek nem élnek sokáig: hatvan, szerencsés esetben nyolcvan év jut nekik osztályrészül. Nevelőapám ismét Arthurra szegezte jégszín tekintetét a vállam fölött.  
- Szóval nem mondtad el neki kettőnk történetét? Most bepótolhatod. – Ismét kacagott, akárha hollót hallanék kiáltani. Kényelmesen leült, én követtem a példáját, már eléggé legyengültem. Talán negyedórám van még hátra, azalatt kényelmesen végig lehet hallgatni egy mesét. Arthur inkább a fejfámra telepedett, a szárnya vastollait rendezgetve, látszólag annak szentelve minden figyelmét kezdett bele.  
- Régen, még vagy száz évvel ezelőtt mi ketten itt éltünk. És igen, szerelmesek voltunk egymásba. Aztán ő – intett egyet farkával Francis felé – megbetegedett, és én neki adtam az életerőmet, azért él ilyen hosszú ideje. Én pedig kénytelen voltan pokolra szállni, hogy ne haljak meg. Utóbb megbántam ezt. És még utóbb – fúrta pillantását az enyémbe – rájöttem, hogy talán nem is volt olyan rossz döntés. Ennyi. És most... Ha megöllek, elegendő energiát kapok vissza ahhoz, hogy megmentsem Matthewt – nézett mostohaapámra. Felugrottam, de azonnal elestem.  
- Ne tedd! – kiáltottam. Ekkor fehér suhogás hallatszott, és Alfred ereszkedett le, hófehér szárnytollai láttán öröm töltött el. Jól van, és boldog. Kék szeme dévajul villogott, szemüvege ferdén állt, mint mindig.  
- Mi van itt, családi fesztivál? – ereszkedett le a selymes fűre. Már az aurája is hűvös volt, de jó: megborzongva mosolyogtam rá. Ismét talpra álltam, alig álltam lábamon.  
- Alfred... – néztem rá könnyes szemmel. – Jó látni, hogy jól vagy.  
- Hát te, Matt? – karolt magához. – Hol a fenében hagytad a gyűrűidet? És az enyémek miért díszelegnek még mindig rajtad?  
- Az enyéimet a pokolban hagytam, ahová valók – vágtam vissza. – A tieidet pedig azért hordom, mert nem akarom, hogy meghalj. Egyébként pedig azt hiszem, szükség van ránk – intettem a páros felé, akik már fekete és ezüst pengéket villogtattak, elszánva, hogy megölik a másikat.  
- Megálljatok! – kiáltottam, és egy éjszín tőrt előre szegezve (Hogyan került hozzám?) rohantam közéjük. Elestem, de felpattantam, és szaladtam tovább. Mire odaértem, már Francis állt nyerésre. Ezüstül csillogó pengéjét az egyik vasból lapolt szárnyba döfte, fekete vér pergett alá a sebből. Kihúzta a kardot, és Arthur szívének irányozta. Döfött. Előttem pedig csak szerelmem (Igen. Szerelmes vagyok belé.) arca lebegett. Ő döfött. Én vetődtem. Éreztem a vállamba hasító fájdalmat, de nem érdekelt, csak őt karoltam. Ujjammal a kulcscsontomhoz nyúltam, az előcsorgó fehér nedvet (De hát fehér vére csak az angyaloknak van...) letöröltem, és aranyszín tőrömmel (Színt váltott.) szárnyára kentem.  
- Az angyalvér gyógyító erejű – suttogtam. Tekintetem a macskától lopott, smaragdszín szemekbe fonódott, és aztán éreztem ajkamon az övéit. Boldogan fogok meghalni, gondoltam, fehér tollaim körénk borítottam, az ő vasból lapolt szárnyaival egybefonódva elzárta előlünk a külvilágot, szürke-fehér burokba zárva világunkat.  
- Soleil – suttogta Arthur, amikor elváltunk egymástól és mégsem. – Ez volt az egyetlen francia szó, amit megtanultam Francistól. Napot jelent. Én kis napom, én kis Soleilem... – Lehunytam a szemem, emlékeimben dédelgetve a rám vigyázó tekintetet. Aztán egy másik bukkant föl elmémben: színe égkék, szabadság táncol benne, a sas röptét figyelve nevet. A harmadik szempár világosabb, jégszínű, mégis melegen tekint rám. Ez a három emlékkép kísér el a hófehér semmibe, amilyen az angyalok szárnya. Szarvaimtól és a rám fonódó két súlyos kőgyűrűtől megválva odaszállok, ahova mindig szerettem volna jutni. Hogy az a hely mi, arról sejtelmem sincs. Csak azt tudom, hogy ők hárman ott lesznek.  
Felnyitottam a szemem: dús füvön fekszem, szárnyaim óvatosan szétterítve, minden szellő átrezeg a tollak közt. Kellemes érzés. Még gyenge voltam, de felültem: két gyengéd kéz tartott meg, és egy hangot hallottam:  
- Jól vagy? – Kinyitottam a szám, de nem jött ki hang a torkomon. Újra nekifutottam a mondatnak:  
- Igen. – Három megkönnyebbült sóhaj, mindegyik mást idéz fülembe. Az egyik szabad prérin süvítő szelet, másik lágy suhogást selymek közt, a harmadik pedig bűbájosan pergő papírlapokat. Mindhármat szeretem.

A Soleil a szám neve volt, amit mostanában egyfolytában hallgatok(az „énekese" Lily), és most is azt próbáltam „meghetaliásítani", hát, nem túl jó eredménnyel. Majd később lesz egy tökéletesített verzió is.  
2013. július 5. Tökéletesítve hatodikán.


End file.
